Here We Go Again
by the cowardly figment
Summary: Rewriting. Jack and Remy have been best friends sense the day she came to Detroit, but things have suddenly gotten very complicated. Jack is slowly loosing control while Remy is just trying to keep herself alive, without hurting Jack in the process.
1. I've Got Sunshine

**Here We Go Again**

**The beginning of the Jack and Remy Series**

**Prologue: I've Got Sunshine**

"The weather today, cold with a good chance of sno-," the middle aged man's voice coming from the old-fashioned black and white TV set was cut of as I restlessly flipped off the TV and rose to my feet from the old brown floral couch in the living room.

As usual I was completely utterly bored. Sweet sixteen my ass, I couldn't go anywhere because I didn't have a car and the fact that I lived with my Grandparents didn't help. Don't get me wrong I love my Grandma and Grandpa to death but they were strong believers in not spoiling a child. Resulting in everything I wanted I had to earn on my own. It was frustrating at times like these when I had nothing to do and no money to blow. I guess I had no other choice but to go crash my best friends lovely Saturday morning. Giving the small white Maltese curled up at the end of the couch a pat on the head I took the stairs up to the bathroom. I straightened my shoulder length brunette hair like I did every morning. Everyday I had a routine. Not because I needed one but because I had to hide my piercings and tattoos so my Grandparents didn't see them. I wore long sleeves and sweatbands with anarchy symbols on my wrists to cover the solid black band tattoos I had around each wrist. See when Jack and I turned thirteen we decided we were old enough for tattoos. Jack got an itty bitty tattoo on his chest of some Chinese symbol. Bobby gave him shit for a month about how much of wuss he was compared to me who had to ice both her wrist by dunking them in a sink full of ice water every night for a week and a half.

I never really wore much make up maybe some eyeliner and mascara here and there but Jack always swore I looked better with out it. Didn't change the fact he found all the scene girls with heavy metallic make up hot. I used to get really jealous but I guess I realized how stupid it was of me to envy someone who never even had a chance with Jack, while I was his best friend. I had these black thick rimmed glasses that I wore whenever my vision was a little off. Today was one of those days. My piercings were simple really my ears pierced a couple times, a Monroe and a lip ring. My wardrobe about the same. All I wore was solid long sleeve tops with band tee's over them, jeans and converse high tops. Good bands though never any of those crap new age bands. I liked what I liked and I didn't care about much else. My favorite band of all time though had to be Queen. Freddy Mercury was a God in his time. Shit he could replace God in heaven and I'd still be happier than a clam. David Bowie was a close second.

It wasn't long till I was heading toward the kitchen and tumbling down the stairs. See my balance on stairs was never good. When I was four fell down them and cracked my head open, seven broke my ankle and twelve dislocated my shoulder. The lucky part for me was that my Grandpa was a paramedic meaning anytime I got hurt it didn't have to be a big fiasco even though Grandma worried but she just worried about life in general. Grandma or Grams as I usually called her works with Evelyn Mercer as a social worker. They used to be partners but now Grams has started doing less fieldwork and more paperwork. When I was younger foster kids used to cycle in and out of the house some staying for a couple days others a couple months but eventually Grams wore down and it became too much for her to handle. Even though Grams and Evie had been friends for more than thirty years Grams was significantly older than Evelyn and lost a lot of her determination with age. That's how I met the Mercer's actually.

_See Grams loved to host a good dinner party. Hated cooking but loved throwing a party. I was six, barely capable of speaking a full sentence and completely incapable of understanding why I was sent to live with my Grandparents. See my mom loved to be the life of the party drank a little too much one night when she was designated driver for my drunk cocaine addict lawyer father. My only child mother decided she was a born-to-be-actress when she was fifteen and ran away from home who in any case didn't make it far and either had to go home at sixteen and go back to school or she could be the independent woman she was and find another form of income. So she started stripping. That's how she met dad. Romantic right and together they fell in love, eloped and had me. I have to hand it to my old man though he gave mom a roof over her head, food, endless income all for the low price of being his housewife. Mom didn't really take much liking to that though, she still wanted to be a star. So on that faithful day unknowingly pregnant with my sibling my mom got behind the wheel while my sixteen herself nanny tucked me in. Mom ran a red light and collided head first into a speeding semi that couldn't slow down in time. The semi driver was the only survivor and when Grams and Granps showed up at the door the next morning to take me away for a while I didn't even hesitate. Sure I noticed the pained looks on everyones faces when they looked at me but I just didn't understand why everyone was so sad._

_So after my first week of staying with my Grandparents Grams decided to host a party. It was a Friday and Evelyn came over early in the day to help prepare dinner. They had both taken the day off work to set up for the party. When I first moved in there was a little boy living with them at the time. His name was Riley. He gave me a flower when I showed up at the house and told me "Your the prettiest girl I ever saws." He had these big dark brown eyes, black hair and freckles that splattered across his nose. Riley one of those kids you see and just go gaga over but the little devil was a spineless shit. That I found out on my second day with my Grandparents when Riley was supposed to help me get settled into school but failed miserably. _

_Everything was going well Riley even held my hand on the walk to school until we got close enough to see the large structure where we would be attending first grade. Several other kids began to circle us and I frightened squeezed Riley's hand for support but instead he just pushed me to the ground right into a patch of mud that soaked quick and deep into my favorite dress I'd worn to impress. _

"_You," He yelled pointing down at me and then grabbing a handful of my hair and yanking on it. "Are my pet."_

_My eyes filled with tears and I cried out in pain. "No, stop. I am not!"_

_With a chuckle he roughly pulled my head back and then slammed my forehead straight into the ground. "Say a word to Mary or Tom and I'll kill you." With that he walked away laughing with his crowd of relentless goonies who preceded in each kicking me as they passed. _

_Slowly I sat up and cried for a good long while scared, hurt and confused but then a small pale hand appeared before my face. Sniffling I looked up and a equally small and pale boy was offering me his hand. He had these sad blue eyes that seemed like these endless blue whirlpools you could just fall into and never find a way out. Shaken I reached up and took his hand and he helped me to my feet then he ran off. Frustrated I stomped my way to class and threw the door open dramatically. The teacher took one look at me and nearly screamed. I saw the blue eyed boy sitting in the far most corner as far away from everyone else as possible and just stared at him for a moment before I was dragged out of the class room and up to the office where Grams was called to pick me up for fear of serious injury. I had a good gash on my forehead and scrapes on my knees and palms but other wise I was in good condition. One thing I did for sure though was say something. I told Grams straight out. "That Riley he's a bad egg, Grams. He threw me in the mud and beat me up."_

_That night Riley was taken away from the home and sent to a group home. My Grandparents replaced him with a Maltese puppy for me named Fluff because he reminded me of the fluff that came out of stuffed animals when Fluff tore them to shreds. Riley on the other hand was adopted a few months afterward but at age eleven was committed to a psychiatric hospital and has yet to be released. _

_The rest of the week went smoothly for what smoothly meant in the terms of a first grader. Then on that Friday when I returned home I was greeted with a wave of delicious smelling food and a big "Welcome Home" cheer from my Grandparents, Evelyn who I had met earlier in the week and three older boys I had seen playing hockey down the street. Grams and Granps gave me a large hug then Evelyn did when over her shoulder I caught sight of the blue eyed boy sitting curled up tight in one of the living room chairs silent and his face blank. Each of the older boys introduced themselves with an offer of their hand which I each time accepted. Then the shortest of the all the boys leaned down beside me and whispered "That over there is Jack. He is trying to settle in himself so your not alone." I turned and looked up at Bobby with a serious face and stated, "He doesn't talk."_

_Bobby chuckled loudly then patted me on the shoulder. "Don't worry, kiddo he does. He's just shy."_

_"Alright," Grams spoke cheerfully. "Time to get ready for dinner."_

_We usually had dinner at seven pm but I wasn't in the mood to protest. I had been hungry for a good hour prior. I watched everyone exit the living room except Jack. So I took the opportunity to walk right up to him and open my mouth. "Why'd you do that?"_

_In response he just stared at me._

"_Jack... That's your name right?"_

_He nodded slowly._

"_Why did you run away Jack?"_

_He blushed and looked down at his socks. "I wanted to help you but I thought you'd be scared."_

"_Scared?"_

"_Yeah," he croaked. "Of me. I just wanted to be your friend."_

_I smiled brightly and then threw my arms around him which made him jump in surprise. _

"_Jack you are my friend," I replied after taking a step back._

_He smiled at me looking me in the eye something he had yet to actually do. _

"_Welcome home," he finished before getting to his feet and walking to the dining room. _

_Jack as weird as he was stuck with me and I stuck with him ever sense I followed him into the dining room. _

I wrote a quick note for Grams telling her I was out so she didn't worry and left it on the fridge with my favorite magnet of a snowman whose thin real stick arms had long broken off. Then I threw on my long black pea coat and grabbed my newest pair of fake retro sunglasses before tossing a scarf around my neck then walking out the front door onto the salt covered porch. It had snowed last night and after Granps had shoveled before work at four am he discovered a layer of ice that had frozen under the snow from the previous day being warm enough for everything to start to melt and then that night being below zero. So he'd gone to the closest gas station for salt so no one would fall and get hurt, namely me.

After locking the door I started my short trek to my destination but just to kill some time I kicked some snow around as I walked admiring the effects my converse made at the hard clumps on the sidewalk from earlier shoveling. As I got closer the soft rumble of a familiar engine caught my attention and I immediately lifted my arm and stuck out my thumb. The car slowed to a stop beside me and I couldn't help but grin madly. "Can I give you a lift?" asked the man in the car in the most ridiculous voice I had heard in a long time. He leaned out the window raising an eyebrow. I placed my palm on his forehead and pushed him back inside the car before I ran around the front and hoped in the passengers seat.

"How you doing, kiddo?" Bobby greeted with a smile.

"Oh you know," I shrugged. "Same old. Yourself?"

"Happy to be home," He replied before pulling me into one of his massive hugs.

I laughed until he let me go then punched him in the shoulder. "Dick."

He just gave me a look and then went back to driving the short distance to the house. "At least I don't go down on fairies."

"Fucker."

He chuckled, "Thought I taught you better." Bobby pulled up to the house then looked at me. "Now time for the real fun."

I just rolled my eyes and follow him into the house.

"It's quiet," Bobby whispered to me as he crept in the front door.

"Way to go, Sherlock," I tossed back.

He just looked and me and put a finger to his lips as I shook my head. Bobby proceeded to take off a shoe and throw it up the stairs causing a loud bang which was followed by Jack yelling a loud, "Shit!" Bobby then waited and listened to Jack's footsteps as he cautiously made his way toward the front door until Bobby tackled him to the ground. Jack instantly realized who it is and got irritated.

"The fuck, Bobby?" He asked pushing his manically laughing older brother off of him and getting to his feet which at that time he noticed me standing there snickering into my gloved hand. He just rolled his eyes at me and walked back into the living room.

I followed and found VH1 on the TV and a plate of eggs, bacon and toast set aside on the couch next to where Jack was back to sitting in his boxers and a gray sweater. I sat down beside him as I picked the plate up off the the couch and helped myself to the eggs and bacon. Jack just watched me until I looked up at him and then he nudged me affectionately with his shoulder.

"Same old fairy," Bobby said as he passed the living room making his way upstairs.

Jack rolled his eyes again and placed an arm around my shoulder. I finished the plate and set it back aside after handing Jack a half eaten piece of toast that he quickly devoured. I took off my coat as Jack sipped on some orange juice. Once my coat was off he offered me a drink which I accept then handed the glass back to let him finish it off. I then laid my head on his chest as he moved his arm down around my waist. I closed my eyes for a while until I felt Jack take off my sunglasses. I looked up only to see him throw them to the other side of the room. I had to protest, "Hey!"

"Hay is for horses," He replied mockingly as I slapped him.

"I'm tired and just want to rest a bit. Please stop messing with me," I asked simply.

He pulled me closer and whispered in my ear, "Yeah and I want you but you can't always get what you want can you."

Immediately I stood up. "Here we go again, Jack. Honestly, I've explained my reasons a million times."

He stood up now and took my arm. "Remy, Please at least consider it."

"I have considered it, Jack."

"You could at least give it a try Remy."

"I can't lose you, Jack."

"You won't."

"Yes, I will you're all that I've got, Jack your breaking my heart already. I can't live without you, I need you but I'd hurt you if I were yours. I know it doesn't make sense right now but it will later."

"But Remy I..."

"NO JACK!" With that I grabbed my coat and shoes and ran out the door. I ran and ran until I got to a small park.

This was my park well that's the name Jack had given it. Whenever I was stressed, scared, angry or just needed to get away for a while I'd go to this park. I'd sit there on the merry-go-round and spin round and round staring up at the sky until I felt sick or I'd sit on the swing and push myself up and down until I felt like I was flying. Really as long as I was there I felt calm. That park held so many memories including Jack's and mines first kiss yet still it was my sanctuary my place of safety and yet for pondering life.

I sat on one of the swings and buried my face in my hands as tears started to fall down my cheeks. He'd never understand, never ever. I just sat there swinging back and forth barely rising an inch above the ground. A tear slipped down my cheek every so often. I was alone, all one. I had always been alone and always would be. No one could help me. No one could change the fact that I had to hurt my best friend. The only boy I really loved because I had to keep myself safe. It wouldn't be long anyway. I just continued swinging and remembering. All the times before I would swing my sorrows away, all I've ever had were sorrows and that's all I'd ever have. I looked up at the sky through tear filled eyes and let the light snowflakes caress my skin then one landed upon my cheek and a bright smile spread across my lips.


	2. By the Way

**Here We Go Again**

**The Beginning of The Jack and Remy Series**

**Chapter One – By the Way**

"Remy, I can't believe you, that's the third time this week you've gotten into a fight. Look what happened to your pretty face," Grandma's stern voice rang in my ears as she held up a mirror within my eye sight. My right eye turning awful shades of purple and blue, a gash on my forehead, and a bruised left cheek.

"Can I have some Advil or something Gram, my head hurts," I asked impatiently the massive hangover I had wasn't going away. My fingers rubbed my temples; I couldn't believe Jack dragged me to that party.

"Get your own; you know where it is. I think I should ground you for the rest of the year but let's see what your Grandfather thinks." She grabbed my chin tilting my head up so she could clean the blood and dirt from my wounds.

It's sort of funny that Grams always threatens me with groundings when we both know I'd sneak out anyway. It's been that way sense I was old enough to cross the street alone. Jack and I when we were younger would sneak out of the house and go to the park.

After an hour of bitching and moaning I was sent to my room. Flinging my self upon my bed I grabbed the phone on my nightstand and dialed the Mercer's number.

"_What," _a grouchy voice on the other line picked up.

"Nice to talk to you too, Bobby," I replied picking at my red plaid comforter.

"_Let me guess you want to talk to Jack."_

"How ever did you guess?" I replied sarcasm dripping from my every word.

"_So I guess it's s__afe to assume you and the fairy are getting along again."_

"Yeah, that's none of your business, Bobby."

"_WHAT? You tell me everything."_

"JACK, NOW."

"_Yeah, yeah hang on, JACK GET YOUR LAZY ASS DOWN HERE, YOU HAVE A PHONE CALL." _Bobby sucked at the whole being subtle thing.

"_Fuck, you don't have to yell Bobby…" _The Mercer household was never a quiet residence.

"_Hello?"_

"Jackie bear!"

"_Remy, are you okay? I'm so sorry about last night …you okay?"_

"Yes Jack I'm fine, chill. So um Jack, Grams is pissed like no other so can I crash over there?"

"_Yeah, of course. Want me to come get you?"_

"Nah, I can walk. I need the fresh air anyway but it'll be a bit I have to wait till Grams is asleep, so I'll be over as soon a possible."

"_Alright__,__ just knock."_

"Will do, later."

I hung up the phone and looked at the clock on my desk. Neon lights read 8:30. Half an hour at the most and I could sneak out. A heavy sigh escaped my lips as I looked around at my room. Normal stuff: closet, bed with plaid sheets, desk, computer, and a dresser. My walls covered with posters of bands like The Misfits and Queen. My thoughts drifted to last night.

Jack and I never fought for too long, augments about our relationship were an often occurrence. He just didn't get it. It wasn't because I didn't like him as more than just a friend, Bobby even still teases me for liking a fairy but it just wouldn't work. Not without him getting hurt and that's the last thing I want.

We were in detention after school yesterday, it was the day after the fight and I really wasn't in the mood to argue again. So I let Jack convince me into going. I snuck out like always and met up with him at the corner. Jack got high and didn't notice this guy and I battling it out in the kitchen of Neil's house (his parents where out of town, party time of course). I held out well for a bit until the asshole started throwing punches. I ended up dragging Jack and myself home. I had managed to avoid my Grandma all day until she forced me to eat dinner with her. Obviously she had a few issues with the fact I had gotten my face beaten in.

After checking if grandma was asleep I turned off my room light and crawled out my window onto the porch roof. Jumping to the ground I started walking to the Mercer house. There has always been something about walking through the snow covered sidewalks at night that has always satisfied me. Jack and I sometimes would go on midnight walks and talk about anything and everything including how cruel we found the world to be. Especially to him, after all the years he went through of abuse. The only cruelness I had ever witnessed was that of the kids at school and life's many unexpected surprises.

I reached the house quicker than expected finding Jack sitting on the porch smoking a cigarette. Sitting down next to him I reached over took the cigarette from his lips and took a long drag.

"Jesus Remy, you look like shit," he said pulling my hat off.

"Thanks I hadn't noticed," I replied finishing off his cigarette.

I laughed watching the sad look on his face as he stared at the cigarette butt on the ground. "That was my last one," he whined.

"Ha suck it up fairy … come on I need to talk to you," I said grabbing his arm and dragging him into the house.

"By the way, there's another pack in my pocket if you hurry," I whispered to him as I hung up my coat in the closet.

"Give me," he said chasing me into the living room.

"Only if you can catch me," I dashed up the stairs and locked myself in the bathroom. I caught a glimpse of my reflection and everyone was right I did look like shit.


	3. Secrets

**End of "By The Way – Chapter One"**

**"By the way Jack, there's another pack in my pocket if you hurry," I whispered to him as I hung up my coat in the closet. "Give me," he said chasing me into the living room. "Only if you can catch me," I dashed up the stairs and locked myself in the bathroom. I caught a glimpse of my reflection. "Fuck I do look like shit."**

Chapter Two – Secrets

Jack was asleep beside me his chest slowly rising and falling. I couldn't find a comfortable position, every few minutes I would roll over to face the opposite side I was before. Gazing at Jack I reached up a hand and ran my fingers over the cross and pendants around his neck. Each silver piece gave off a tiny flicker when it caught the shine of the street lamps outside his window. His arms snaked around my waist.

"Jack?"

He groaned and then answered by mumbling; "Yeah."

"I can't sleep," I said resting my head on his chest.

"Really… I'm shocked." His voice echoed beneath his ribs. I giggled and snuggled closer into the soft black and grey sweater he was wearing.

"What's so funny," he asked lightly rubbing circles on my bruised back.

"You are, silly goose."

Jack sat up and leaned against his headboard. He pulled me onto his lap running his fingers through my tousled hair.

"You got one hell of a beating…Bobby would be proud." Tilting my head back by carefully tugging on my tangled locks he studied my face.

"It's your fault Jack Mercer… but I can forgive you."

"Yeah."

"Yep."

"Guess what."

"Huh."

"Don't laugh," he said grabbing my sides and tickling me.

"Jack … Jack… I … ha, ha… can't … Jack," I gasped between laughs.

"Okay… okay… I give… ha, ha… Jack." He finally stopped and snuggled up on top of me as I tried to stop my heavy breathing. I took in large gulps of air at a time every once in a while a giggle escaping past my lips. Jack wrapped his arms around me burying his face in my neck. I sighed delightfully and pulled his comforter over us. Our feet now against the headboard, I cuddled up in his arms smiling to my self. My eyelids grew heavy and I soon drifted into darkness.

"WHAT THE HELL, I thought I told you both … forget it…REMY… JACK… GET YOUR ASSES UP." Angel's voice was never a pleasant one to hear first thing in the morning. I guess the jarhead decided to say hi before getting shipped back out. I slowly opened my eyes, Jack got up taking his comforter with him. Cold air hit me hard like a slap in the face.

"Jack that's not nice," I mumbled into the mattress.

"Eh," was his only reply before stumbling out the door in his sweater, boxers and my warmth. I rolled over onto the spot where Jack was once laying. The t-shirt and boxers I borrowed from him weren't exactly good at holding one temperature for to long.

Grunting I lifted my self up onto my knees and looked around Jack's room rubbing my face fiercely. Harsh reality contributes to a lot of groaning and sighing. His room mostly covered in blue: plaid comforter (which I really want back), walls and carpet. On his backboard is his electric guitar, stereo system and a picture of Bobby and him playing hockey. The closet on the far wall looks as if it exploded throwing clothes all over the floor. CD's and journals scattered everywhere and his acoustic guitar is leaning up against the window sill. It's so ordinary teenage stoner/musician but at the same time I can't help but adore it and all its messy fairy-ness, the exact words Bobby used to describe it.

"Hey Kid, you coming down to eat or not," my thoughts were shattered by Bobby's voice. I looked up at him leaning against the doorframe. His arms crossed standing there in all his Bobby glory, staring at me as if I was hiding something.

"May I help you," I asked uncomfortably.

"Are you coming down…?"

"Yes Bobby."

"Good."

"Give me a moment to focus."

Bobby walked over and sat next to me. He grabbed my chin with a gentle touch and tilted it from side to side. Bobby Mercer is not gentle ever.

"Took a good beating, huh."

"Should see the other guy," Bobby chuckled. Bobby doesn't laugh he chuckles, it's quite amusing actually.

"Good job, tougher than little fairy down stairs aren't chaw."

"I guess." We sat in silence for a moment or two.

"You still like him."

"NO."

"Yes."

"SO, it wouldn't work out you know it."

"Maybe it's time to tell him your little secret."

"No it would kill him, you know that."

"You're already doing a great job of that without him even knowing." Bobby was the first one to learn my "secret". He knew before I did, he's one of the few who know other than me.

"Bobby…"

"Your grandma called said you're not grounded, ma invited them for dinner so you'll be here all day."

"Oh so fun," I rolled my eyes.

"Tell him or I will."

"Fine."

"Good."

"Yeah." We stopped talking.

My feet suddenly became very interesting.

"Come on," Bobby yelled picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

"HEY BOBBY."

"I'm starving."


	4. Don’t Leave Me

Chapter Three – Don't Leave Me

Bobby sat beside me at the end of the table shoveling food into his mouth. Jack sat on the other side of me the comforter still pulled close around him as he sat there pushing food around his plate. Jack never seemed to eat much, Bobby felt the need to pester him about it but that didn't change anything. Evelyn sat at the opposite end of the table rolling her eyes as Bobby continued to scarf down large amounts of food. Angel sat across from me; he also had a lot of enthusiasm when eating meals, filling his mouth all the way up before chewing. I looked down at my plate and dug a fork into Evelyn's famous omelets. Her meals have always been classy; it makes up for the lack of grace in the house. This particular one consisted of sausage, omelets, toast and a bowel of fruit.

Evelyn, Angel and Bobby were engaged in a conversation about life out on the battlefield. I stared down at an empty plate. Bobby and Angel were already on their third helping.

"Jack," I whispered resting a hand on his arm. He quickly recoiled not realizing who was touching him through his distant thoughts. He shook his head trying to focus.

"Sorry," he finally replied with regretful words, his gaze never breaking away from his untouched pate.

"It's aright," I said taking his hand in mine. He looked at our laced fingers and tightened his grip.

"Aren't you going to eat," I asked hoping no one noticed out silent affection. He shook his head.

"I'm not hungry."

"Oh." I lifted my gaze and met Bobby's, a smirk lit his face.

"Tell him," he mouthed. I flipped him off and leaned over to whisper in Jack's ear.

"Meet me on the roof, I need to talk to you …Bobby." I motioned for him to follow me. He got up and strolled his way into the kitchen to dump our plates. We walked up stairs and he shut Evelyn's room door behind us.

"Do I have too?"

"You want to."

"NO."

"Yes."

"Bobby."

"It's a win-win situation Remy."

"What do you mean?"

"He learns the truth you can finally hook up."

"BOBBY."

"IT'S TRUE."

"So."

"He's going to be pissed if I have to tell him."

"Fine."

"Okay."

"What's wrong with him this morning?"

"What do you think is wrong?"

"Me."

"He can't pretend…"

"…that his feelings don't exist," he nodded. He stared at me with a serious face.

"I'm going, I'm going. Jesus Bobby, don't get your panties in a bunch."

Slowly I walked into Jack's room and climbed out the open window onto the roof. Jack was sitting there smoking a cigarette form the pack I had given him last night.

"Hey Jackie," I said to ease the tension.

"Hi," he replied bluntly. I hate uncomfortable silences.

"Jack," god I say his name a lot.

"Hum." I sighed preparing myself for this.

"Do you want to know the truth?" he finally looked into my eyes hope dancing inside his deep blue pools.

"Yes," he quickly answered.

"I'm… I …I'm…sick," stuttered out not able to find thee right words or at least a complete sentence.

"What?" the confusion was strong in his voice. I tore my gaze away from his.

"I'm dieing Jack. I have cancer," I said tears filling my eyes. Don't cry Remy, Don't cry. You don't want to look weak. I released a sob, I hadn't cried in years and now it was all pouring out.

"Shh, shh, it's aright Remy. You'll be alright. Shh," Jack whispered into my ear as he held me tightly trying to comfort my pain.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME," Jack's screams drifted through the bathroom door.

"GET THE HELL OVER IT JACK, IT WASN'T MY PLACE TO TELLYOU," Bobby yelled back.

"YOU LIED, YOU SAID NOTHING WAS WRONG."

"I SAID NOTHING."

Pulling my t-shirt over my head and then yanking on a pair of Jack's jeans I wondered if I had just ruined everything. Creeping out the door I had to get away from the fighting. I lay on Jack's bed and watched as snow stuck to the windows glass. Jack barged into the room slamming the door behind him making me wince. He was the last person I wanted to talk to.

"Remy?" he asked. I didn't reply. His body weight moved the mattress as he sat down next to me.

"Remy?" still no answer. He leaned over and pushed strands of wet hair out of my face.

"Don't leave me Remy."

"I'm not going to," I said as I sat up and examined his face. With one swift movement he captured my lips between his.


	5. Not Here

Chapter Four – Not Here

"Let's go to a show Remy, I promise you'll love it Remy, come on Remy, for me Remy," I mimicked to my reflection in the mirror as I put on cherry lip gloss. Jack had me wrapped around his finger; he knew I couldn't say no to him now that he knew the truth.

"HURRY UP REMY," Jack yelled from outside the door.

"HANG ON JACK." I looked at myself in the mirror one last time. Jack and I had been goofing around at the mall and some how he had convinced me to dye my hair: HOT PINK. It didn't look that bad, but I'm still adjusting to the color. The girl staring back at me was unfamiliar; dressed in leopard spot leggings with a black tank top under a cropped jean jacket and a pair of stiletto heel boots. Pin straight hair and eyes covered in dark makeup that made her look like a raccoon.

"REMY."

"SHUT UP JACK," I yelled opening the door and crossed my arms in frustration as he fell into the bathroom.

"Ready," he asked pulling himself to his feet.

"Were fixing my hair tomorrow no questions asked."

"Fine ...Remy ...can I ask you something."

"You don't want to be late now, do you Jack?"

"Remy you're impossible sometimes."

"Just get in the car Jack," I said pushing him out the door.

It took a long time to convince Bobby to let me barrow his car, but he eventually caved not wanting to have to drive us himself. Jack fiddled with the dials on the radio annoyed that all the stations were only playing rap and hip-hop.

"Jack just shut it off." I mumbled my head already pounding from a migraine. He turned the volume down to zero and leaned back into the seat.

"Let's skip the show," Jack said slowly

"And do what; I thought you really wanted to see this band."

"No they really suck, I saw them with Neil. I just wanted to get out of the house."

"So what do we do then?" Jack just shrugged.

"What's wrong Jack?"

"Nothing."

"Bull shit."

"I'm hungry."

"What do you want?"

"A cheeseburger."

"How about The Diner then," I said laughing.

"YEAH," he replied sitting up quickly getting excited.

"Okay, calm down."

"Sorry, I've just really been craving food from there."

"Me too."

Evelyn and grandma weren't home when we left so we hadn't had anything to eat since lunch, and good old Bobby refuses to cook. I turned into the parking lot of The Diner. We waked in and sat down at the booth in the far corner both of us sitting on the same side. I put my feet up on the opposite side and looked at the menu.

"What are you having?" I asked looking at Jack.

"A cheeseburger."

"Right, hum."

"And you?"

"Chicken fingers."

"We don't get out much."

"Nope," I laughed with him.

"What can I get for you two," said a middle aged waitress.

"A cheeseburger, chicken fingers and a vanilla shake," Jack ordered putting a hand over my mouth so I couldn't order myself a drink.

"Is that it?" asked the woman. Jack nodded and she walked away.

"Jack that's not fair."

"Oh did you want chocolate."

"No I wanted my own."

"No you didn't"

"Uh whatever. We better get two straws."

"Nope, sorry." I looked up at him with an annoyed face. He smiled and leaned down to kiss my nose.

"I'm mad at you," I pouted. He snuggled up against me lacing his fingers in-between mine.

"Jack we aren't dating."

"Now that's not fair."

"But we aren't."

"Not yet." I rolled my eyes.

We got our food, shared the shake and ended up getting into a food fight before getting kicked out. As we walked to the car I picked French fries out of my hair as Jack followed behind me laughing. I reached for the handle on the car door but was pulled around and pressed up against the car.

"Jack …," I breathed in surprise before his lips crashed down upon mine.

"I don't want to leave yet," he said dragging me into the back of the car.

"Jack not here."

"Yes here."


	6. Happy Thanksgiving Jackie

Chapter Five – Happy Thanksgiving Jackie

Bobby chuckled loudly from where he sat next to me on the sofa.

"Shut up Bobby." His chuckling only grew louder.

"SHUT UP BOBBY."

"HAHA sorry kid, it's just funny, I mean you and Ja' ha-ha."

"How did you find out anyway?"

"Beat it out of the fairy and your walking weird."

"Thanks."

"Sure ha-ha"

"We did it in your car you know."

"WHAT."

"Yep."

"GRR, JACK." Bobby got up and ran up stairs I just sat there staring blankly at the hockey game on the small TV set.

"You okay Remy," came Jeremiah's voice from the door way.

"Yea Jerry I'm fine."

"You don't look fine."

"It hurts," I whined quietly. Jerry snickered and sat down next to me.

"Bad."

"No, when's everyone getting here."

"Should be back in an hour or two."

"How many people know?"

"Five including yourself and Jack."

"You, Angel and Bobby," Jerry nodded.

"So did you and Jackie watch the parade?"

"Yep, why wouldn't we."

"Are you two more than just friends yet?"

"Yea, I guess we are."

"You mean he didn't ask you." I thought about it, remembering last night.

_("I'm sorry, Remy, I didn't mean to come on to you that much." Jack said softly as we drove back to the house. It was two in the morning and we had been in the back of the car groping each other for more than two hours before we went to the park and walked around for a while._

"_It's alright, kind of my fault too; I would have stopped you if I didn't want to go further." It had been two weeks since I had told him I had cancer and it only caused our relationship to get more fucked up. _

"_Jack?"_

"_Yea."_

"_I love you."_

"_Really."_

"_Really, really."_

"_I love you too Remy.")_

"Remy, uh you okay."

"Oh yea sorry Jerry."

"So… are you…,"

"Uh yea, we are."

"Good."

"JERRY, COME HERE NOW." Bobby yelled down stairs.

"Crazy bastard," Jerry said as he walked up to Bobby.

"Were together," Jack said looking at me from the kitchen doorway.

"Unless you don't want to be," Jack smiled coming over and laying down next to me. I smiled back and cuddled up on top of him, resting my head on his chest.

"Happy Thanksgiving," he said tiredly running his fingers through my still hot pink hair.

"Happy Thanksgiving Jackie bear," I replied closing my eyes and dosing off.

"Remy dear, Jackie it's dinner time," my grandmother's voice drifted to my ears waking me from my peaceful slumber. I opened my eyes untangling myself from Jack, got up and grabbed Jack's hand leading him into the kitchen. We said grace then ate our meal. After dinner ended Bobby decided to start up a game of street hockey: Bobby and I against Jerry and Angel. Jack said he was too tired and went up to his room.

"JERRY COME ON FOCUS WERE LOSING CAUSE OF YOU."

"HAHA GET OVER IT ANGEL YOUR JUST JEALOUS CAUSE REMY CAN BEAT YOUR ASS."

"COME ON BOBBY I'VE GOT TO SEE… BOBBY WHAT THE FUCK," yelled Jerry as Bobby slammed him into a snow drift. Hockey games with the Mercer's were always interesting. Bobby passed the puck to me and I hit it watching it slide in between Angel's legs right into the goal. Bobby and I just won the game: four to nothing.

"YEAH THAT'S WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT, BEAT YOUR SORRY ASS ANGEL." Bobby yelled with a holler of victory. He picked me up and put me on his shoulders and spun around in circles. We fell into a pile of snow and I punched him. We laid there staring up at the cloudy sky.

"I'm going inside," said Jerry.

"Me too," Angel said following him into the house. Bobby and I just laid there not saying anything.

"Jack seems happy," Bobby finally said.

"Does he, I haven't noticed."

"How?" I shrugged and turned so I was facing him.

"Bobby?"

"Yea Kid."

"I'm not happy."

"What…why?"

"I'm going to go see Jack, later." I got up on to my feet and walked into the house and up the stairs.

I stood before Jack's closed door just staring at it, the sound of Jack playing his guitar drifted through the wood, deciding against talking to him, I went down stairs and told Evelyn thank you for the dinner and then walked back home.


	7. I’m Okay

Chapter Six – I'm Okay

"Remy dear, please come down stairs," my grandmother's voice echoed from the kitchen. I carefully got up from my position on the bed where I had spent the last three days. My head spun and my legs were shaking. Jack had tried to call me at least five times each day but I refused to speak a word. I slowly entered the kitchen weak from lack of food and movement.

"You need to eat," said the old woman as she set down the dish towel and lead me to the table. She went back over to the stove and poured me a bowl of chicken noodle soup.

"Thanks grams," I mumbled through dry and cracked lips. She sighed and sat next to me watching as I slowly lifted a spoonful of soup to my mouth.

"Are you mad at Jack," she asked cautiously.

"No," I said taking in a deep breath of air.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I do miss him though," I said hoarsely.

"Then why won't you answer his calls."

"…He's been …acting …weird."

"Has he been?"

"Yes," I croaked.

"Your face looks much better."

"Yeah."

"Um hum."

"That's good."

"Very."

"IS REMY OUT OF HER ROOM YET," Bobby's voice filled the still air.

"Yes she is Bobby," my grandma replied as I shook my head at her not wanting to see him.

"Hey kid," he said coming up and sitting beside me after ruffling my already messy hair. Grams got up and went upstairs leaving us to talk.

"Eat kid its good for you."

"I am."

"You okay."

"No."

"Oh."

"Where's Jack?"

"In the living room."

"Tell him to come here."

"JACK COME …"

"Eh," I groaned at his load bellowing.

"Oh sorry kid."

"Uh." Jack sat down on the opposite side of me looking as if he hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hi," I whispered with a half hearted smile.

"Hey," he replied offering me his hand. I reached over and held it then carefully laying my head on the table.

"I'm tired."

"Haven't you slept enough?" asked Bobby.

"No."

"Finish you soup."

"Not hungry."

"I'll take care of her," Jack insisted as he picked me up and carried me upstairs. My legs wrapped around his waist and arms around his neck. He laid me down on my bed.

"I'll be right back k." I nodded. He came back a few minutes later with an extra comforter and pillows. Covering me with blankets he lay down beside me and started playing with my fingers.

"I'll be okay Jackie," I said quietly but got no response.

Grams came in after a while and said she was going to call the doctor and have him come take a look at me. I hated hospitals always have, so the doctors agreed that doing medical things at home was best. Jack watched my chest rise and fall as if he was worried I would just all of a sudden stop breathing.

"Jack?"

"Yeah."

"I'm okay." He just nodded. I closed my eyes sleep tugging on my broken thoughts.


	8. You Promised

Chapter Seven – You Promised

My eyes slowly fluttered open, the rhythmic beeping around me drilling into my head. I groaned trying to focus on the world around me. "Hey Remy, your finally awake," Jack announced as he rested his warm hand on the side of my cheek.

"Jack…wha …wha… I …"

"Remy, its okay you're still in bed, you have been for a while, don't worry."

"Why is the room beeping," I asked my vision finally clearing.

"You had to have an IV."

"Can you hand me my glasses Jack."

"Yep," he turned around grabbed my glasses off the desk and handed them to me.

"Thank you."

"Um hum." I lifted myself into sitting position. Jack crawled up onto the bed and lay down on his stomach between the wall and I.

"I freaked out when you didn't wake up," I laughed.

"I didn't mean to scare you, how long was I out for."

"Almost two days … that doctor of yours is so fucking pissed." I just looked down at my hand, the IV sticking out of a bruised vein.

"Why aren't you happy Remy?"

"Bobby can't keep his mouth shut."

"Your Grandma can't."

"Oh."

"Why?" I sighed.

"Because Jack I don't want you to suffer for my pain."

"What… I won't."

"What are you going to do when I die Jack?"

"You won't."

"Yes Jack I will," I cried in frustration. He didn't understand.

"The doctor's can save you Remy. Why won't you let them help you?"

"I don't want to die with no hair in a hospital bed." He laughed, he wasn't taking my seriously.

"I thought you hated your pink hair," he joked. I smirked and stuck my tongue out at him. He grinned crawling under my comforter's. I lay back down and began playing with his hair. He laid his head on my chest and listened to my heart beat.

"You promised you wouldn't leave me Remy," he started counting each beat.

"Jack what you are doing."

"Playing doctor."

"Are you going to save me?"

"Yep," he sat up and pressed his lips to mine.

"Jack," I said against his lips.

"Yes Remy?"

"One condition."

"Anything," I grinned and pushed him off the side of the bed.

Three days later and I was getting lectured by a know-it-all doctor who was informing me of my currant state of health. "Now listen to me Remy, NO dying your hair again understand, and I HIGHLY recommend that you start going to the hospital for Chemotherapy so that we can stop the cancer from spreading and so that maybe you will finally rid yourself of the disease …," I lost track after that, Bobby's facial expression's of mock seriousness was way too amusing to ignore.

"Alright Remy we can take you off the IV now." Doctor Matthews ripped the IV out of my hand.

"OUCH THAT HURT!"

"It'll be fine, I'm serious Chemo will help," he said taking his machines and needles out of my room and downstairs to talk to my Grandma.

"Does Remy have a BOO-BOO," Bobby teased. I threw a pillow at his head but he dodged it just in time.

"Shut up Bobby," Jack said from his spot on the floor where he was writing a new song.

"Jesus Fairy how about you…"

"BOBBY!"

"WHAT?"

"Leave Jack alone!"

"You know its funny Remy."

"Your face is funny Bobby."

"Whatever what do you want from the store for dinner," Bobby asked.

"Frozen Pepperoni Pizza, Mountain Dew, CANDY and some um…"

"Got enough sugar."

"And anything else like um get some breaded ravioli that stuff kicks ass."

"For what?"

"And Texas toast, appetizers DUH."

"Okay let me get this straight…"

"Just take Grams with you or Jerry."

"Whatever you say," Bobby walked out of the room grumbling to him self. Jack just looked at me. The doctor said I was supposed to stay in bed for at least to more days. oh what a joy. He put down his guitar came over and sat between my legs.

"Jack what the hell?" he leaned over and started kissing my neck.

"Wow someone's very friendly."

"Remy."

"Wha…" he shut me up with a kiss. Soon my legs were wrapped around his waist and my tank top was on the carpet.

Jack rolled his eyes as I giggled uncontrollably. "You're amazing," I panted from loss of air.

"Right."

"I CALL TIME OUT OLLY, OLLY OXEN FREE!" Jack just rolled over burying his head under a pillow.

"UH don't ignore me." he mumbled something but I couldn't quite make it out. I shrugged and gradually started putting my clothes back on. I picked up Jack's clothes and through them on top of his head.

"You're not supposed to get out of bed," Jack said putting on his boxers and jeans.

"Ugh you wouldn't believe how restless I am right now."

"You … just come lay down." I stumbled over and sat on his bare stomach.

"Rawr!"

"Oh I'm terrified."

"You should be."

"I'm shaking in my bunny slippers."

"HA-HA what's taking Bobby so long?"

"He can't find your toast."

"Easy on the Mountain Dew Remy, your going to give your self a heart attack," Bobby said watching as I gulped down an entire can, well my third.

"I'm parched." Jack was laughing like a mad man next to me; Bobby had managed to purchase everything I wanted with Gram's help of course. They also rented us a ton of horror movies. Jack had carried me down to the living room where we played an intense game of Go Fish and Hearts. Now we're all piled on to the brown floral couch stuffing our faces with my mastermind feast and watching The Shining.


	9. Goldfish

Sorry it took so long to update. I've been so busy lately I've barely had time to sleep. Truth is I haven't slept more than four hours in one night in more than two months and my Winter break is quickly wasting away. I'm sure no one cares but I'm just trying to explain my lack of work towards writing. So here it is the next chapter. (Oh and by the way sorry it's confusing but that's just the kind of writer I am so if you have questions don't be afraid to ask, I'll answer them all.)

Chapter Eight – Goldfish

"You look funny," Jack laughed.

"Your face looks funny," I shot back. Jack just looked at me. I grinned as Jack burst into a fit of laughter.

"What is so funny?" I asked probably giving him the weirdest look in the world.

"You are," he chocked out. My head unconsciously shook.

"Bobby…BOBBY," I yelled.

"WHAT?" he hollered back from the kitchen where he and Jerry were bitching at each other.

"GOLDFISH PLEASE." I turned back to face Jack as a bag of Goldfish collided with the top of my head, that only made Jack laugh harder.

"JACK GET UPSTAIRS NOW," Angel yelled from his room. Jack sprinted up the stairs and I was left alone in Evelyn's living room with a bag of fish shaped crackers. Oh what joy!

I sighed settling with the idea of screwing around with Jack's guitar. I closed my eyes and let impulse guide my fingers into the chords that fit my mood.

"You should audition for my band. Our rhythm guitarist left and I think you would fit in well," Jack announced looking at me as if I were some sort of rare creature.

"Angel's leaving today," I replied indicating to the suitcase Jack was carrying.

"Uh yea…whatever." He looked down and then set it on the floor.

"What about the band?" he asked.

"Yea sure I'll try it but I'm more of a drummer."

"Maybe you could switch spots…our drummer boy doesn't want to drum anymore."

"Sad."

"Yea I know." I picked up a goldfish and made it swim in the air towards Jack's nose. He laughed shaking his head.

"I think your going crazy," he snickered.

"What if I am Jack Mercer, what would you do?"

"Um."

"OH MY GOD Jack I forgot to tell you."

"What?"

"My favorite band is coming here, we must go."

"Uh I really don't like them."

"Please," I begged.

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow!"

"What the hell?"

"I already bought tickets."

"Ah… I see. Alright I'll go."

"WOOT, WOOT."

"One condition."

"There's always one isn't there."

"Yea whatever… now you."

"Me."

"You have to promise you'll commit."

"Commit to what?"

"THE BAND."

"OH right, right …of course."

"Are you okay Remy?" Jack asked after a long awkward silence.

"Yea…yea I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay just making sure."

"Okay then." I looked at him and smiled. It was strange Jack was always so worried; he never used to be like that. I understand of course but it's just weird.

Jack and I watched VH1 not saying anything just watching until Evelyn told us to get in the car. Angel is going back to being a jarhead and we are going to the airport to say goodbye. I don't really know why I came, it's more of a family event and I'm not a Mercer by any means. Bobby is driving us all in the van, Angel in the passenger's seat, Jerry and Evelyn in the middle, Jack and I in the back. Everyone's talking except Jack who is more fascinated with the end of his scarf and me. I'm blankly staring out the window not really seeing anything that passes just blurs and memories. Ever sense my big breakdown I've been very distant, not so much that I feel like an outcast but enough that I don't know what's going on in everyone else's life. I'm only aware of mine. Maybe I miss everything revolving around Jack.

"Hey Remy Baby," Jack whispered in my ear. He pushed the strands of hair that had fallen n my face behind my ear. I didn't say anything, I could, I just didn't want to.

"You've been different lately. I don't like it," Jack confessed as he played with my fingers.

"You worry too much," I breathed my eyes never breaking gaze from the window.

"Well if you're that annoyed with me why didn't you say so."

"Jack, I'm not annoyed with you. Just once could we not talk about me?" Bobby parked the car.

"Were here," he announced.

"Really," Angel replied rolling his eyes.

Evelyn hugged Angel tightly and wished him good luck. Angel had now said goodbye to everyone else then he turned to me.

"What do I not get a hug?" he asked.

"Bye Jarhead," I sarcastically said farewell. I hugged him which he quickly turned into a bear hug.

"K, Remy can't breathe," I choked.

"Bye kid," he said releasing me.

"Bye," he yelled with a wave as he entered into the gate.

"Bye," we simultaneously yelled back. We watched the plane take off then went back to the van so we could drive home for dinner.

"So when did they become your favorite band?" Jack asked as he nudged my shoulder once we had gotten back on the road.

"They aren't I just wanted you to go with me."

"I would have gone anyway," he smiled. I looked up at him and smiled a real smile.


	10. Loyalty

Chapter Nine – Loyalty

Oh the agony of a mid-day headache. I can't focus on anything but when can I ever. Jack obviously couldn't focus either because he's asleep with his head resting on my left arm. It's actually quite amazing. Jack and I have officially made it an entire day with out getting in trouble, new record, well in a way.

"JACK MERCER!" screamed the annoying math teacher whose name I can never seem to remember. He groaned and looked up at her.

"Yeah," he mumbled as an answer.

"GO TO THE PRONCELPALS RIGHT NOW!"

"HE DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG!" I protested.

Scratch the record I have to stand up for my best friend. It's the only rule I follow. Mrs. Annoying threw us out the door; I of course lost my balance and fell into the wall pulling Jack down with me. Five seconds later our backpacks and books where thrown out the door nearly colliding with out heads.

"You didn't have to yell Remy." Jack stated sitting up and staring at the ceiling.

"Do you really think I wanted to be left in that class by myself," I snapped back.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested.

"Hell yea." We grabbed our stuff and walked down to the art gallery exit. Truth is sneaking out of this school is way too simple. Just walk out the door, but in my world simple isn't enough. Jack grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door, but my hand caught the fire alarm trigger. A smirk crossed my face as I yanked it down.

"Remy, why the hell? ...Hurry," Jack yelled as he pulled on my hand. We made it into the suburb before people exited the building.

"You're insane," he gasped as he tried to catch his breath.

"Yea well you'll get over it," I replied climbing over the fence as the security guards came into sight.

Jack quickly followed then kneeled down by where I was sitting.

"We are going to be in so much trouble Remy."

"Shut up," I ordered watching as the guards searched around the houses through a crack in one of the oak boards. As they got closer I felt my muscles tense. One of the larger ones stepped toward the fence…my heart raced…I looked at Jack as he fidgeted with the end of this scarf. I held my breath preparing for the worst.

"HEY I THINK THEY WENT THIS WAY," yelled the thinnest one of the guards. The one near the fence took one more glance toward the gate before running toward the other guard.

"That was close," Jack released the breath he had been holding.

"Yea it was," I laughed. It was funny how security guards never followed the tracks. They were in plain sight but they never caught us. They probably didn't even really care, but hey that means less trouble going on at school.

We soon got up and walked toward the mall. I really needed a new CD and Jack had no problem with stopping by the food court. After an hour of walking around we got bored.

"Hello," Bobby grunted into the receiver.

"Hey Bobby," I replied twirling the payphone cord around my finger.

"What do you want, Remy?" he snapped.

"Can you come pick me up from the mall?"

"Why are you at the mall?"

"Why not?"

"Is Jack there?"

"Sure is."

"I'll be there soon just waiting outside the front entrance," he hung up.

I let the phone drop and hang there.

"Are you going to leave it like that?" Jack asked pointing to the phone.

"Yep," I giggled grabbing the end of his scarf I dragged him outside. We sat on the edge of the sidewalk.

"He's not in a good mood is he?" Jack questioned raising an eyebrow. I shrugged neither of us said anything.

"What CD did you get?" Jack finally asked while lighting up a cigarette.

"The new Red Hot Chili Peppers CD… it's been on my to get list for a while so I decided it was time."

"That makes sense," he blew smoke out his nose as he spoke.

"It should," I looked down at the cement my fingers tracing the cracks in the ground. Jack laughed and I looked up at him with wide eyes.

"What the hell?" I yelled.

"It's just funny."

"What is?"

"How much every thing has changed… I mean remember when we would be able to talk for hours about nothing and now… everything has become awkward. I just stared at him.

"Okay… never mind," he said looking back at me. I sighed heavily and rested my head on his shoulder. He wrapped an arm around my waist and laid his head on mine. The wind blew viciously; it was freezing outside like always. I shivered and Jack held me closer.

"That concert was pretty good last night," he stated.

"Told you it would be," I grinned at him.

Bobby's car pulled up beside us. I got in back and lay down, while Jack sat next to Bobby. He drove off not a word coming out of his mouth.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked curiously.

"I've got some business to do so you two need to listen to me and do as I say, understand," he answered.

"Listening," Jack and I replied simultaneously.


	11. Goodbye

**Hello Darling Readers, **

**First of all I apologize for the lack of updates, I've had writers block like no other and most of my other excuses are crap so I won't even bother writing them. So I felt like you needed to know the truth so here it is. Personally I can't stand this story, and so this is the final chapter. I'm sure no ones to upset but I just know I can write so much better than this. I kind of wish I had just left this as a one shot as I had first planned. Oh well at least I tried and I now know I just couldn't save it. So sorry if anyone is disappointed but I promise I'll work on something much, much better and make sure that I know where I want it to go. Thanks for reading this story and thanks for all the support. Oh and definitely thanks for putting up with me.**

**Till Next Time, Peace!! – Erin**

Here We Go Again – Chapter Ten: Goodbye

I sat and fumed hoping my fiery glare would burn through the back of his head. Bobby just insisted on our safety which of course involved leaving me in the car. I slouched further into the backseat my arms crossed and bottom lip sticking out in an unnecessary pout. Of course just to make matters fifty times worse it was snowing, pounding down in large sheets. Why did everything have to be so complicated?

A knock on the window startled me. Cautiously I looked up only to meet Jack's annoyed gaze. I rolled my eyes, leaned over and unlocked the passenger's door. He slid into the backseat beside me and shivered.

"It's cold outside," he stated. I just glared at him.

"Oh come on Remy," he was frustrated.

"What do you expect from me Jack, I'm only human."

"God your weird Remy," I just ignored him.

Truth be told nothing exciting ever happened to me. if only death would take me now. Stupid snow, stupid city, stupid….

"Uh Remy…REMY," I growled under my breath and snapped my head to face Jack.

"When…oh," I screamed as the barrel of a massive silver pistol was pointed in my face.

"Get Out," ordered an angry voice.

I stumbled out of the car as the man yanked harshly on my arm.

I stared at the snow before me, as a sharp pain shot through my arm. A group of men screamed orders at each other. Jack was being pushed around towards the alley.

"JACK…JACK," I screamed franticly as tears streamed down my face. I spoke to soon. I didn't literally mean it.

"JACK."

The scene around me became a blur of dark blobs. That's when bullets piercing the air was the only sound I was aware of. I had to stay awake I just had to.

"JACK."

**"Jack."**

"Shhh, Remy its okay," whispered an angel's voice

"Jack?"

"Remy calm down," the angel spoke again.

I opened my eyes unaware of anything around me. Immediately I regretted it. To bright, much too bright.

"Bobby shut the blinds," an angry dark grumble answered the angel.

"Please Bobby."

"Jack?" Why did I keep saying that name?

"Remy it's going to be okay."

The voices stopped.

**Beep…**beep…beep… oh my god that's annoying. I sat up and I'm pretty sure I screamed or tried to at least. A bunch of white blurs ran through the wall and started messing with the muscles I couldn't seem to move. My body wouldn't function. I was panicking. Oh no what's happening? I watched them, tears screwing up my vision even more. Then as if time froze everything stopped, except that annoying beeping ….beep….beep…beep.

"Remy can you hear me?" my focus came back and an aging man stared down at me. I felt my eyebrow rise in confusion.

"Yeah," I replied. What an epic answer. Someone chuckled, someone familiar. The man's eyebrows crease in annoyance.

"Good," he finished then turned on his heel and walked out the door.

"What the hell?" I thought but it came out in words. A chuckle came again.

"How yaw doing kid?" a voice asked.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah Kid," Bobby sat down at the end of the bed. I just stared at him old tears stained my cheeks.

"Jack?" I breathed.

"Went to smoke and to find a vending machine…he'll be back soon."

I looked away and whimpered, my muscles still refused to work. I closed my eyes no more tears, please no more tears. The click of the door opening didn't give me reason to come back to reality. Whispers and mumbles came from the end of my bed. Bobby's weight lifted from the mattress and a much lighter one replaced it. My angel. The door clicked open and closed once more and only after a few silent moments did I dare open my eyes.

"Jack," I sighed. He was no angel his hair a mess, his clothes worn and tattered and his eyes completely emotionless.

"Hey Remy."

"What happened?"

"I'm glad you woke up."

"What do you mean?"

"You're being transferred to a hospital in Colorado."

"But wait NO."

"I probably won't see you again."

"NO."

"Goodbye Remy."

"Jack NO."

He pressed his lips to mine one last time and then he was gone.


End file.
